Decisions, Decisions
by Seblainer
Summary: Brian finds something out and has to decide how to handle it. Post season 5. Justin stays in Pittsburgh to work on his art and be with Brian. Brian and Justin get married anyway. Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Title: Decisions, Decisions  
Characters: Justin and Brian  
Pairing: Brian/Justin  
Ratings/Warnings: R. Strong Language, AU.  
Summary: Brian finds something out and has to decide how to handle it. Post season 5. Justin stays in Pittsburgh to work on his art and be with Brian. Brian and Justin get married anyway.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help.

Brian's POV:

I don't know whether I should kill Justin or kiss him. I was just at an awards banquet and received the 'Best Agency of the Year Award,' for Kinnetic. I saw one of the last people I ever wanted to see again, Kip Thomas.

He told me something interesting. Kip told me that the only reason he dropped the sexual harassment lawsuit, is because my little blonde twink blackmailed him. I don't know if I want to scream at Justin, or thank him.

Should I wring his neck when I get home, or act like I know nothing? Part of me wants to grab Justin and shake some sense into him. He could have gotten hurt with that idiot Kip. Kip could have done anything to him.

The man isn't a complete moron. He still could have done something to Justin, and it makes me sick thinking about it. I'm sitting in my car in front of our house in West Virginia. The car is off, my keys are in my pocket.

I'm thinking about everything, and I'm stunned. I can't believe Justin would put his safety on the line. Then again, I can. My husband was worried for me. I sigh softly, and wonder when I stopped cringing at that word.

Me, a married man. Who would've ever thought? I wouldn't have, and certainly not my family. But Justin would've. I smile at that. Then my mind goes back to what Kip said earlier, and I close my eyes at the fear I feel.

Just thinking about what Justin did, and what could've happened to him, scares me. Suddenly, I find myself getting out my car and slamming the door. I walk up to the house, pulling my keys from my pocket once more.

I unlock the door and step inside. I walk over to the table where the mail sits, and I look at a bill that's labeled to Justin Taylor-Kinney. I'm glad that Justin had decided to take my last name. It just feels so right, to me.

A moment later, I'm screaming for Justin to come here. My husband does as requested. "Do you know someone named Kip Thomas?" Justin tries to play it all off. "No, I don't know who that is." His reply is smooth.

I almost believe it. "Stop lying." I pause for a moment, and then explain that I know about his blackmail scheme. "Cut the crap. He told me what you did. When were you gonna tell me that you got Kip to drop the lawsuit?"

I pause for a moment and then ask, "How could you be so fucking stupid, Justin?! He could have beat you, raped you, or killed you!" Justin looks at me, and then he raises his chin in defiance. "I'll do anything for you."

When my husband falls silent once more, he dares me to challenge him. I sigh softly, used to dealing with this beautiful and difficult man that I love. I stand silent and still for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

I can walk right back out the door, or I can stay here and kiss my husband to show him how thankful I am. It's also to show Justin how much I love him. Hmm... Decisions, decisions. I pull my husband to me in one swift movement.

I slam my lips against his, telling him everything I feel. Several minutes later, I pull back. Looking Justin in the eye again, I say, "If you ever do something stupid like that again, I'll kick your ass. I love you, you little twat."

The love and affection in my voice is apparent. My husband just smiles and he rests his head on my chest. Together we lay down in our bed, and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling his smaller frame against mine.

"Don't ever do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you." Justin smiles, and moments later falls asleep. I smile down at my blonde, and run my fingers through his hair. I'm glad he's here with me, safe and sound.

The end.


End file.
